Fuyuki Takara
Character Background Fuyuki Takara was born into the slums of Centrus City, living his early childhood in poverty. Fuyuki's father was a fire maya user, and he would teach Fuyuki how to use fire maya from time to time. Fuyuki's mother on the other hand, had been struck with an awful disease that had left his mother bedridden and unable to work anymore. With Fuyuki's mother bedridden, his father worked within a syndicate in the city, working as an undercover agent for the police to earn enough money to pay for the hospital's medical bills. However, when word came around the syndicate that there was a mole in their ranks, the gang had singled out who the culprit was. His father had become aware about the inevitability of the gang coming to terms to murder him, he hastily left Fuyuki to hide within the floorboards of the house. The syndicate had broken into Fuyuki's shambling house with blood-lust and malice, leaving behind a bullet to the head of Fuyuki's father, and a terrified child. The Aftermath of the murder had left Fuyuki devastated, and with no one to turn to, he had become an independent. He self taught himself to learn fire maya, with little knowledge that his father once used to teach him. The compensation money that the police had provided Fuyuki after his father's death did not last long enough to continue paying the bills. It was apparent that Fuyuki had to make money as fast as he could to support his mother. So what better way than to steal money from hoodlums and thugs sprawling across Centrus City. Often he would steal thug money, contraband, and possessions to pawn. But he never used the dirty money he stole for his own personal gain, It was used to support his mother. The new thief on the block had built quite the reputation on the streets of Centrus City. Fuyuki however this does not mean he got along with most of the thugs of Centrus. However, Fuyuki's combat experience came from his personal experience of sparring with other thugs. Knowing that he had to become tough on the streets, he had to learn to defend himself without using his fists. It was then, Fuyuki had started to practice using a wooden sword to defend himself from thugs. The sword became his preferred weapon of choice, especially when It came to knocking out his foes with a swift flick of a wrist. The years had flown by and Fuyuki grew older. He became adept at using fire maya and wielding a sword, and he was no longer a thief in the Instead, Fuyuki had become a well renowned bounty hunter within the Dastardly 12 Crew, while working alongside Blake. Fuyuki continues to pay for his mother's medical needs, while occasionally dropping by to visit her sometimes. Appearance Fuyuki is tall and lean in appearance, he has dark messy jet black hair and crimson red eyes. He wears a dark dress shirt, with a burgundy red shirt underneath the dress shirt. Fuyuki wears spectacles due to his terrible short sight. Personality Fuyuki is a slothful, easygoing, carefree, and a lazy character when he's not at work. However, despite his lazy attitude, he can be energetic and willing to engage in social interaction. While Fuyuki's at work hunting down a heavy bounty, his personality becomes more serious than before, turning himself into a determined bounty hunter eager to cash in his bounty. He never acts to protect anyone but only for interest, often has to be persuaded to commit himself to a hunt he considers little exciting, has a sharp cynical sense of humor, and when he pursues a bounty, he throws himself headfirst into action regardless of the damage that will be caused to him and his surroundings. Fuyuki does not consider the slightest moral hesitation of having to kill someone. He believes bounty hunting is strictly a business, and his work doesn't serve and protect the people, as he believes that job is up to the police. In spite of this, Fuyuki still has a good heart, whether he admits it or not, is willing to help out others without expecting anything in return. Abilities Fuyuki is an apprentice fire maya user, capable of generating fireballs of fire and manipulating fire to a certain extent. He is capable of imbuing his sword with fire, making it easy to rend through flesh with a single strike. Over time, the fire imbued in his sword increases in heat. From five minutes, his sword can be hot enough to melt through rock. And up to 10 minutes, Fuyuki can be able to melt through metal with his sword. Fuyuki is not entirely dependent on his fire abilities, for he is very capable of knocking out opponents with his hand to hand combat skills. Trivia * Fuyuki becomes an entirely different person when he is drunk, typically he becomes more of a brash sloth than usual. Although it is also a known that he becomes twice as dangerous when he is drunk. * Fuyuki has a terrible gambling addiction, he usually is drunk while gambling at casino parlors. * It is a known fact that Fuyuki had been banned from three casinos across Centrus City. One because of a high winning streak, another for drunk behavior, and another for assault on a Black Jack dealer. * His favorite food is Omurice. Category:Character